clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Arsenal55702/2
Image not needed? Hi Arsneal55702, I noticed that you are adding images of items in an igloo. Well, really, I think it is a neat idea, but I'm not sure it is required (since the infobox with all the release dates and ideas on) already has an image. I think the sprites are the same, but they might not be. Any-who, you might want to ask an admin - just to be on the safe side (:3). Have a very nice day, --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 17:39, February 27, 2013 (UTC) :Wait, I just remembered: we do add images of the items in-game if they have changes in them (like showing something different on any of the table items)! Now I remember, I think you should still upload them, anyway - they may come in handy if someone wants to visualize them in their igloo or something ...? --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 17:42, February 27, 2013 (UTC) CHAT come to the chat RE:Cutout Hey Arsenal! Here's a cutout I found. If you want me to draw it, or something, let me know. Eyepatch cut-out. '--Ocean6100 (talk) 15:17, February 28, 2013 (UTC)' RE:Congrats Aw, thanks, Arsenal! I've worked really hard, and I'm glad you noticed! ^_^ '--Ocean6100 (talk) 15:21, March 1, 2013 (UTC)' Gift Pj Monster 1 CP 23:28, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Custom Penguin I am NOT doing any more Custom Penguins, didn't you see the notice on my Talk page? Snowy Bomber (talk) 15:46, March 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:HTML Code for Right sidebar Hi Arsenal, Sidebars require additional javascript. I think the script you need is found at this page. And this is the HTML code: Previous Next Club Penguin Card-Jitsu Snow Beta Testing Begins! …and so it begins! That’s right penguins, as promised earlier this month by the Club Penguin Team, beta testing for Card-Jitsu Snow has begun! Check it out at http://beta.clubpenguin.com/ As you can see (and might already know) Card-Jitsu Snow is still being tested so before I begin with this post I’d like to clarify there will be some hiccups and that you won’t earn any items or coins earned during the test. Got it? Okie let’s get started… When you first log in you’ll appear in a new room (perhaps the Snow Dojo Courtyard?). Since there’s not much to do here for now, keep waddling to the black arrow in the green rectangle. Now here’s where the fun begins: First of all you’ll need to choose one of the 3 elements: fire, water, or snow. Each type of ninja has a different level of move, range, and damage as well as a special power cards powers and combos. Once you’ve chosen a ninja of your desired element it’s time to fight! (Note: This is a multiplayer game meaning you’ll have to wait until other 2 penguins choose the remaining 2 elements in order to start the game.) All ninjas will start in the left side of the arena while your enemies start on the right far side. To move, all you have to do is pick a blue tile. If an enemy is close enough you can attack them by selecting a red target. And if you have a power card, click on it then select the area you would like attack – watch out for those special attacks! Here’s a video from our friend TheChamagool9 beta testing Card Jitsu Snow: And… um, that’s pretty much it! There are 3 rounds and if you and the other ninjas make it through all of them there’ll be a bonus round just for fun. Pretty cool, huh? So what do you think? How are you liking Card-Jitsu Snow? I love it! Make sure to leave a comment and let us know. -Monchocho February 28th, 2013 | Category: Club Penguin Cheats | By Monchocho | 63 comments New Club Penguin Times Issue #384 Hello Penguins! It’s Thursday and you know what that means – new issue of the Club Penguin Times! In this week’s issue PH announces there’ll be a Puffle Hotel coming soon to the island and that -wait for it- we’ll be using it to launch into the clouds to adopt rainbow puffles! (Which apparently seem to live there?) How cool is that?! Aunt Arctic also talks about the Hollywood Party coming to an end and would like to thank all penguins for the awesome memories… … and last but not least, the upcoming events! New Penguin Style clothing catalog next week – yay! So what do you think? Anyone excited for the Puffle Party next month? I sure am! Can’t wait to adopt a rainbow puffle. I wonder what their abilities are… hmm. Make sure to leave a comment and let us know what you think! -Monchocho February 28th, 2013 | Category: Club Penguin Cheats | By Monchocho | 13 comments Club Penguin EPF Construction Begins About time! As promised earlier this week by the Club Penguin Team, reconstruction at the EPF has begun! During the reconstruction all penguins can pick up a hard hat to wear and help rebuild the Everyday Phoning Facility (which by the way are located next to the Tour stand). Here’s how the inside of the EPF looks like… Awesome! I wonder how long reconstruction will take? Hmm, my best guess is probably a week or two? No idea but I hope it’s fast :] What about you? Make sure to comment and let us know. -Monchocho February 28th, 2013 | Category: Club Penguin Cheats | By Monchocho | 18 comments Club Penguin 2013 Red Nose Day Event Club Penguin’s Red Nose Event is taking place now at Club Penguin in the Coffee Shop. During this event all penguins can pick up a free red nose for your penguin and if you tell a joke, take a screenshot, and upload it to Disney’s website by clicking here, Club Penguin will donate £1 per image – up to £100,000! How cool is that? Make sure to leave a comment and let us know what you think! -Monchocho February 28th, 2013 | Category: Club Penguin Cheats | By Monchocho | 16 comments New “Puffle Hotel Grand Opening” Log Off Screen As you can see above, along with the other Club Penguin updates, tonight Club Penguin also released a new “Puffle Hotel Grand Opening” log off screen. Pretty self explanatory, huh? I spot a rainbow puffle… can’t wait for the Puffle Party to start next month! Make sure to leave a comment and let us know your thoughts. Special thanks to Pengin112 for letting me know about this. -Monchocho February 28th, 2013 | Category: Club Penguin Cheats | By Monchocho | 25 comments Older News! » It seems like the script is taken from this site, so if you create script pages, make sure to include a source to them. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:39, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hi Arsenal, First of all, thank you for your message ;) i didn't notice the message for a while :P For slideshows, i think this site offers some examples for adding slideshows. Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:58, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, it seems like it's for purchase, i'll see if i can find for you a free code. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:59, March 8, 2013 (UTC) RE:Come on chat I'd really rather not go on chat for lengthy visits without CPChatBot. Is it something we can discuss here? '--Ocean6100 (talk) 13:54, March 8, 2013 (UTC)' Dropdown Hi Arsenal, I think this code is suppose to work: :;HTML Home Codes Item Codes Coind Codes Guides Penguin of The Month Youtube Trackers :;CSS Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:50, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Navigation preview Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:40, March 12, 2013 (UTC) RE:Transparent Hi Arsenal, I'm afraid this sort of edit will require a entire recreation of the image; removing the text will remain empty pars in the image, that are slightly difficult to be added again. Penguin-Pal (talk) 10:56, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Your custom I've finished with your custom. Enjoy! Arsenal custom again.png|Do you like it? '--Ocean6100 (talk) 17:49, March 15, 2013 (UTC)' LOL Thanks I have been dumped in the sea! 07:54, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Dude i love you man youre awesome!!! happy un- BDAY!! RE:Custom in Return Oh, that's really cool! Thanks so much for it. :) '--Ocean6100 (talk) 13:25, March 16, 2013 (UTC)' St. Patrick's Day Gift Happy St. Patrick's Day Arsenal55702! Here's you Gift! Mariocart25's St. Patty's Day gift.png --Mariocart25 (talk) 23:36, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Signature Hi Arsenal! Please note that you're signature does not produce a timestamp. You will be blocked if your signature does not produce a timestamp, so you should change your signature or you will be blocked. Thanks! -- MiXeR23*1 ([[User talk:Mixer2301|''Messages!]]) 11:37, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Oh Oh wait, I am sorry! I mistook and as your current signatures. I just realized after I saw your current signature at my talk page :P I'm sorry for the confusion I caused. Please forgive me :) Thanks- -- MiXeR23*1 ([[User talk:Mixer2301|''Messages!]]) 03:10, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter! Happy Easter, Arsenal55702! -- (talk) 13:19, March 29, 2013 (UTC) RE:Happy Easter! ALRIGHT THEN. :( You don't have to be mean! I didn't know... I also put hard work into that so thanks for ruining my feelings! -- (talk) 13:40, March 29, 2013 (UTC) RE:Archive Hi Arsenal, Here's a pattern that you can use as an archive nav, like the image that you sent me: }} bytes |User talk:Arsenal55702| Archive in 30,000 bytes}} Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:25, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Customs I don't need to be asked, thank you very much. Hawkeye, Agile Archer Of The Avengers! 18:53, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Thanks so much Hi arsenal, so you remember that custom you made me? Well now its my avatar! :D Thanks so much, your very talented at custom penguin making. The items I want for custom Wind swept, Black shades, Rainbow puffle shirt (the unlockable), Black electric guitar , Green light up shoes Happy Easter Have fun everyone! What i want Ok, the items that i want in my next custom are Yellow Bunny Ears, red nose, dubstep puffle shirt, green light up shoes and black mp3000 ~Fottymaddy~ Happy Easter :D -- Dps04talk 16:24, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter from Twinkie102! Happy Easter, Arsenal55702!! :D My first custom I made Hi arsenal, so here is my finished first custom! It is dedicated to you :) Hope ya like it! -Fotty FirstCustomFotty.png RE:Patroller Votes Hi Arsenal, It seems like a pretty good timing. It sometimes takes a whiile for a page to be deleted or edits to be reverted once a while. I'll reopen the patroller page. P.S. sorry for the delay. My internet connection kills me XP Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:22, April 8, 2013 (UTC) RE:Congrats on being an admin Thanks, friend! :) '--Ocean6100 (talk) 16:44, April 9, 2013 (UTC)' Igloo pictures Hey Arsenal, I've noticed you're uploading pictures with select items in igloos. It's unneeded, because it looks the same as the icon. The only thing in the igloos we need is the arrow key changes and such as that. Thanks! '--Ocean6100 (talk) 14:09, April 11, 2013 (UTC)' Custom Penguin Hi Arsenal, could you do me a custom penguin? Head Item: Zeus the Moose Head Face Item: Telekinesis Mask Neck Item: Brown Bat Wings Body Item: Lobster Costume Hand Iten: Ghoul Detector 3000 Feet Item: Feet item that goes with the Chicken Costume (sorry i dont know name) Colour: Brown 07:38, April 12, 2013 (UTC) PS: If you can't do them, change them to another item, idc which ones PPS: The Sailor Cap looks weird! RE:Custom edited Thanks Arsenal! It looks great! :D '--Ocean6100 (talk) 12:10, April 12, 2013 (UTC)' RE:Cutouts & Congrats Hi Arsenal, If there is some 'cutout' in a gallery with no summary or description (make sure to check the file name and upload summary), you can remove it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 13:58, April 13, 2013 (UTC) RE:Underaged User Hi Arsenal, Guindydyl's IP address is already blocked. Can you tell me what makes you think that is his IP address? Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:30, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, tahnks for this information. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:20, April 15, 2013 (UTC)